La gardienne
by Realgya
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne la voyez pas qu'elle ne vous voit pas. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Koba54
1. Des dangers d'être organisatrice

**La gardienne**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** Blablabla... SK pas à moi... blabla...

 **Note :** JOyeuX AnnIvERsaiRE Koba ! J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à trouver une idée. Du coup Rain m'a aidé en me donnant une liste de personnages qui pouvaient te plaire. Du coup... ben j'espère que ça te plaira ^^

* * *

 **Des dangers d'être organisatrice**

Rutherfor est perchée sur un arbre. C'est Nichrom qui lui a appris à monter aux arbres il y a deux étés. Mais désormais, Nichrom ne lui parle plus. Que Rutherfor soit une gardienne de plantation, ça l'agace. La dernière plantation en plus, celle de l'espace. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'y attendre. Après tout Grey Saucer est le fantôme gardien de la plantation de l'espace et a été l'esprit de sa mère, sa grand-mère et son arrière-grand-père avant elle. Il était logique que Rutherfor prenne leur suite.

Plus loin, sur la colline du cimetière, Silva s'apprête à tester un nouveau candidat. Il ressemble à celui que Rutherfor a elle-même testé quelques heures plus tôt. Les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, la même bouche, le même nez. Leurs styles cependant sont totalement différents. Et leurs yeux… Rutherfor frémit en se souvenant du regard de son candidat. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il pouvait plonger au plus profond de son âme, voir sous toutes ses carapaces, débusquer tous ses secrets. Et la brûler.

Il portait des plumes dans les cheveux, un peu comme Lip et Rap. Dans son grand pantalon ample il allait torse nu, avec ce sourire effrayant qui annonçait qu'il ne pouvait faire qu'une bouchée d'elle. À peine était-elle arrivée qu'il la toisait déjà du regard.

— Ah oui, avait-il murmuré, la formalité…

Elle allait répliquer quand, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, il s'était retrouvé dans son dos. Elle avait senti comme un courant d'air, s'était retournée vivement, avait plaqué ses mains sur son masque qui ne tenait plus. Entre ses doigts, Hao – car tel était son nom – tenait l'élastique qui servait à maintenir son masque de bois sur son visage.

Il jouait négligemment avec et lui souriait d'un air moqueur.

— Je t'ai touchée avant que tu ne lances le chronomètre, lâcha-t-il. On le refait ?

Rutherfor avait été prise de court.

Qu'il soit au courant des règles n'était pas étonnant. Les shamans appartenaient parfois à des groupes et tous ne passaient pas la première étape de sélection en même temps. Mais qu'il ait pu lui voler si aisément l'élastique de son masque… Elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni même senti bouger. Et à travers son sourire elle devinait qu'il savait parfaitement que le masque était son point sensible.

Personne ne devait la voir sans.

Elle avait senti la panique commencer à l'envahir. Elle, une organisatrice.

Elle avait eu envie de lui donner la cloche de l'oracle, immédiatement, pour s'en débarrasser. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre ce type. Mais il avait raison, le chronomètre n'avait pas été lancé.

Elle avait avalé sa salive et lancé le chronomètre. Les chiffres avaient commencé à défiler. Elle avait vu passer trois avant qu'il ne se mette en action. Brusquement, une puissance spirituelle hors norme l'avait entourée et elle avait cru suffoquer.

Elle avait peut-être fermé les yeux. Elle n'en était plus sûre.

L'instant d'après, elle était à genoux, par terre, et devant elle reposait son masque de bois dont les contours fumaient.

Une douleur lui avait fait porter la main à la joue. Une mince ligne ensanglantée taillait sa chair de l'oreille à la bouche. Si mince qu'il ne lui resterait même pas une cicatrice une fois qu'elle se serait soignée.

Devant elle, Hao lui tournait le dos et balançait d'une main la cloche de l'oracle qui été destinée s'il avait réussi à la toucher. Et il avait réussi.

— A bientôt, avait-il lancé sans même se retourner pour la regarder.

Et il était parti, englouti par la forêt sans un mot de plus.

Rutherfor était restée un moment au sol, le regard vague posé tantôt sur l'endroit où Hao avait disparu, tantôt sur son masque. Il n'était pas brisé, juste tombé. Alors elle l'avait remis, avait récupéré l'élastique pour l'accrocher, et s'en était allé.

Apprendre plus tard par un appel de Goldova que ce devait être à Magna de tester Hao mais que le jeu des désistements et des imprévus l'avait attribué à Rutherfor sans qu'il n'ait le temps de la prévenir au sujet de qui il était réellement ne l'avait pas réconforté. C'est pour cela que Rutherfor regardait désormais de loin l'épreuve que faisait passer Silva.

Goldova lui avait dit que Hao était un ancien Pache qui avait trahi, avait volé le Spirit of Fire, avait été tué et participait désormais de nouveau au tournoi en ayant ressuscité, le Diable sache comment. Lip lui avait confié – c'était un secret – que Silva était un descendant de cet ancien Hao. Mais Rutherfor a beau observer Silva se battre, elle ne lui trouve aucun point commun avec le démon effrayant qu'elle a dû tester.

« S'il cherche à s'emparer du Great Spirit par la force, pense-t-elle, je ne ferai pas long feu en tant que gardienne de plantation. »

La cloche personnelle de Rutherfor bipe.

Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Rutherfor abandonne son observation pour rejoindre les coordonnées envoyées par Tarim.

…

Rutherfor sent les larmes couler sur ses joues et humidifier le bois de son masque. Grâce à lui, les autres organisateurs ne peuvent pas la voir. Grâce aux leurs, elle ne peut pas les voir.

Silva est arrivé en dernier, essoufflé. Il ne porte pas le sien et Rutherfor peut voir la détresse se peindre sur son visage.

« Et dire, pense-t-elle, qu'il faudra l'annoncer à Nichrom. »

Les paroles de Goldova lui arrivent comme brouiller. Elle sait que c'est important et qu'elle ne doit pas flancher. Que le fait qu'elle soit la plus jeune des organisateurs n'est pas une excuse.

« Etait », rectifie-t-elle en pensées.

Nichrom allait devoir remplacer son frère. C'était son rôle, en tant que gardien de réserve.

Elle sait qu'il brûlait d'envie d'avoir sa chance et de devenir gardien. Avant, Rutherfor pensait que s'il le devenait, le gouffre qui s'était formé entre eux disparaîtrait. Avec la mort de Chrom, elle pense plutôt désormais qu'il ne va cesser de s'élargir.

Elle regarde le visage de celui qui a tué Chrom. Elle pense qu'elle a de la chance, elle, que son candidat de tout à l'heure l'ait laissée en vie.

…

Rutherfor est derrière les tentures. Sur la scène, à quelques mètres d'elle, derrière le rideau noir, tous les Paches se tiennent bien droit, en ligne, pour célébrer l'ouverture officielle du Shaman Fight. Elle doit rester cachée. Ce serait bizarre si elle était la seule à porter son masque.

Elle se repasse en pensée le visage de Nichrom. Ses yeux froids, le maquillage sur ses joues, ses lèvres qu'il souhaitait serrées pourtant tordue en une grimace hideuse.

Elle avait voulu aller le voir, dire quelque chose. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'opportunité de le croiser depuis la mort de Chrom. Mais pour dire quoi ? Lui présenter ses condoléances ? Le féliciter de prendre ses fonctions de gardien ? Le gouffre entre eux avait comme doublé.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

Rutherfor sursaute.

Elle est toute seule, mais elle reconnaît la voix qui semble venir de sous la scène. Elle s'accroupit près du sol en bois. Est-il réellement dessous ?

— Dis-toi plutôt que tu es déjà perdue dans l'espace, se moque la voix.

— Je sais qui vous êtes.

Elle chuchote. Elle ne devrait peut-être pas. Elle ferait mieux de s'abstenir de lui parler.

Son rire résonne de sous les planches.

— Je ne pense pas, non, que tu saches réellement qui je suis.

— Vous êtes le Pache qui a trahi il y a cinq siècles. L'ancêtre de Silva.

Elle chuchote toujours, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle le sait pourtant, qu'elle devrait se taire.

— Si je n'étais que ça…

Elle sent un vent se lever et faire bruisser ses cheveux. Elle pose la main par terre mais elle devine qu'il est parti. Lorsqu'elle se redresse, elle réalise que la foule de l'autre côté des tentures a cessé d'applaudir.

— Que venait-il faire ici ? se demande-t-elle tout bas.

— Je crois qu'il cherchait la fille aux cheveux bleus, lui répond Grey Saucer.

Rutherfor hausse un sourcil. Son esprit ne peut pas le voir à cause de son masque mais saisit sa perplexité.

— Elle est passée tout à l'heure, elle cherchait les toilettes. Ça a failli mal tourner avec un autre candidat.

— Lequel ? s'enquiert Rutherfor par réflexe sans vraiment s'en soucier.

— Un blond.

Elle hausse les épaules. Derrière elle, le rideau s'écarte pour laisser passer Tarim et Nichrom.

Le premier s'arrête, le deuxième passe sans la regarder.

— Ça va ? lui demande Tarim, plein de sollicitude.

Rutherfor se contente de hocher la tête.

Comment cela pourrait-il aller quand son ami d'enfance la rejette de la sorte ?

— Je suis déçue qu'il n'y ait pas eu la petite Anna, entend-elle dire Magna dans son dos alors qu'il passe à son tour le rideau. Cette fille a l'air d'être une furie. Et pourtant ce n'est qu'une gamine.

— La cérémonie d'ouverture est réservée aux participants, fait remarquer Tarim.

— Je sais, réplique Magna. Dis Silva, toi qui l'as rencontrée en vrai, elle est comment ?

— Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé, répond sobrement Silva avec l'air de vouloir éviter la conversation.

— Elle lui a jeté son collier de perles dans la figure, vend la mèche Karim.

Silva s'énerve, Magna, Tarim et Karim rigolent. Rutherfor les regarde, sans comprendre. De par son statut particulier, elle est celle qui passe le moins de temps avec les autres organisateurs. Jeune, fille, gardienne de l'espace.

Par conséquence, elle ne sait pas qui est Anna.

Elle s'éloigne, avec l'intention de s'isoler, et grimace en croisant un fantôme. Il a l'apparence d'un ancien samouraï japonais avec de longs cheveux blancs.

— Tu devrais rester avec ton shaman, lui déclare-t-elle d'une voix atone.

— Amidamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'est la voix de Silva.

— Je vous compte, répond simplement l'esprit avant de s'en aller.

Elle entend Silva soupirer mais ne veut pas s'attarder. Elle se sent fatiguée, elle veut rentrer. Dès que la cérémonie sera finie, elle pourra retourner sur Mû.

L'espace, c'est le seul endroit où elle se sente réellement bien.


	2. Des disputes de Paches

**Des disputes de Paches**

Rutherfor a beaucoup de temps libre. Elle n'est pas autorisée à se montrer, donc ne peut pas aider Karim à vendre des porte-clés, ni Tarim à servir des cafés. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aider Renim au restaurant, en restant en cuisine. Mais elle préfère brandir son secret en excuse et disparaître. Les plats exotiques du Maïs Royal, très peu pour elle. Déjà petite, elle n'arrivait pas à battre des blancs en neige sans en faire déborder partout ou assaisonner une salade sans tirer des grimaces horribles aux convives. Celles de Nichrom et Silva étaient forts comiques, cependant.

Pendant son temps libre, Rutherfor s'installe donc dans sa plantation, au sol, et confectionne des bijoux. Lip et Rap viennent la voir parfois et elle leur offre ses réalisations. Sinon elle les amène à Karim.

Quand Namari ou Blon font mine de venir la voir, aussitôt elle active sa mécanique pour se retrouver dans l'espace. Namari a pris l'habitude de faire demi-tour, Blon essaye toujours de s'approcher d'elle quand même. Mais il a beau se former un over-soul protecteur pour pouvoir respirer, que peut-il faire contre ses pouvoirs qui défient les lois de la gravité ? Rien. Et Rutherfor jubile à chaque fois qu'elle lui met une raclée. Elle. La plus petite. La fille.

Mais Blon, ça le fait juste rire.

« T'es de plus en plus forte à chaque fois, lui a-t-il dit une fois. C'est bien. »

Il la prend encore pour une novice.

…

Une présence lui fait lever la tête.

C'est Nichrom qui se tient sur le seuil de son domaine, le visage à moitié caché derrière son costume traditionnel et ses tresses. Elle ne peut deviner s'il sourit ou grimace, mais ses yeux ont l'air de la regarder et, pour une fois, ça change. Elle sent son cœur s'emballer.

— Nic, le salue-t-elle en posant son ouvrage – des boucles d'oreille – sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

— Je venais faire le tour des plantations, répond-t-il simplement, la voix étouffée derrière le tissu blanc. Les évaluer.

Rutherfor tique.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Nichrom hausse les épaules.

— Il paraît que c'est toi qui a fait passer le test d'entrée au Seigneur Hao, lâche-t-il brusquement, curieux tout à coup.

Rutherfor relève le « Seigneur ».

— Oui, répond-elle prudemment.

— Et alors ?

L'organisatrice ne sait pas quoi répondre.

— Tu as sondé sa force ? Tu as compris qu'il allait gagner ?

— Tu ne dois pas prendre partie, lui rappelle Rutherfor d'une voix grondante.

— Arrête Ruthie, pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi.

Il s'avance et abaisse un peu son poncho. Rutherfor peut voir son sourire malicieux, ses yeux rieurs, ses mèches qui se balancent autour de son visage. Un instant, elle revoit le Nic d'autre fois, celui qui était son ami. Mais elle a compris que ce Nichrom-là n'existe plus.

— Il va devenir roi, continue-t-il. Il va construire un royaume de shamans. Les Paches auront un rôle à jouer, c'est notre devoir de soutenir le roi.

— Et de s'assurer d'être dans ses bonnes grâces, hein ? réplique Rutherfor avec amertume.

Elle voit le visage de Nichrom se torde et son sourire disparaître.

— Tu n'es encore qu'une gamine, assène-t-il.

— Moi je n'espionne pas de l'intérieur pour aller rapporter à un simple candidat, déclare-t-elle avec hauteur.

Cette fois Nichrom lui rit au nez.

— Tu crois que j'espionne pour lui ? C'est ce que tu crois Ruthie ? Qu'il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ici ? Le nombre de plantations, leurs domaines, leurs gardiens. Il sait déjà tout cela, il sait tout. Et il n'aura pas besoin de défier les Paches, nous l'escorterons jusqu'au domaine du roi.

— Tu as raison, il sait déjà tout, concède Rutherfor. Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié qu'il a trahi les Paches il y a cinq siècles.

Nichrom fait une mimique dédaigneuse.

— Des histoires anciennes… Tout cela n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui.

— Et l'honneur des Paches ? s'énerve Rutherfor. Leur serment auprès du Great Spirit ? Leur engagement historique ? Leur impartialité absolue durant le Shaman Fight ? Ça aussi c'est sans importance.

Cette fois le visage de Nichrom se gèle.

Les deux organisateurs se défient du regard.

— Je savais, articule-t-il lentement, que tu étais une cause perdue.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il remonte son manteau, tourne des talons et quitte les lieux.

Rutherfor reste un moment sans réagir, à fixer la porte par laquelle Nichrom vient de sortir.

Après un long moment, elle reprend rageusement ses boucles d'oreille pour les finir, une boule au ventre et avec le regret de n'avoir pas fait danser dans airs et massacrer cet abruti qui lui avait autrefois servi d'ami.


	3. Des responsabilités d'une gardienne

**Des responsabilités d'une gardienne**

Ce n'est pas parce que Rutherfor ne doit pas se montrer qu'elle n'est au courant de rien.

Depuis que les matchs de la deuxième manche du Shaman Fight a démarré, l'invisible organisatrice a eu le temps d'en voir, des choses.

Pour commencer, elle sait enfin qui est Anna. C'est une jolie blonde au caractère bien trempé, redoutée autant par ses ennemis que par ses amies. Pour ne rien gâcher, elle est aussi la petite amie du protégé de Silva et la reine convoitée du meilleur prétendant au titre. Une des personnalités fortes du tournoi, en somme. Alors qu'elle n'y participe même pas.

Enfin, elle a appris par cœur les noms et les caractéristiques de tous les candidats. Elle sait désormais que le protégé de Silva s'appelle Yoh. Que le samouraï aux cheveux blancs qui furètent partout pour compter les gens est Amidamaru, son fantôme gardien. Que Yoh est le frère jumeau de Hao Asakura. Que Hao Asakura… Trop de choses à dire.

Entre le fait qu'il soit l'ancêtre de Silva, qu'il était le meilleur prétendant au trône, qu'il soit un traître, qu'il soit ressuscité, qu'il ait failli la tuer, qu'il ait vécu il y a cinq siècles, qu'il ait pour fantôme gardien le Spirit of Fire, qu'au fond s'il avait vraiment voulu la tuer elle serait morte et que donc c'est qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, qu'il était un maître onmyoji, qu'il se croyait supérieur à tout le monde et qu'il l'était peut-être, que son esprit se nourrissait d'autres âmes, que…

Rutherfor ne savait plus où en donner de la tête et tout était extrêmement confus dans ses pensées. S'il ne fallait retenir qu'une seule chose, c'était qu'en plus d'avoir vécu parmi les Paches il y a cinq siècles, Hao avait aussi vécu il y a mille ans et avait fondé la famille Asakura. Mais déjà juste cela, c'était beaucoup de choses.

Depuis qu'elle est toute petite et que Goldova est en charge de sa formation pour être une gardienne de plantation, Rutherfor s'est toujours accrochée aux valeurs fondamentales des Paches, à leur principe d'impartialité, de non-jugement, d'observateur neutre. Elle trouve que jusqu'à présent elle a toujours fait cela très bien : observer de loin, ne pas intervenir. Ce n'est pas à elle qu'on peut reprocher d'enregistrer des matchs dans des micros trafiqués ou de porter des messages aux participants.

Cependant, bien qu'elle se sache irréprochable, elle se sent agitée.

Elle est au cœur de sa plantation, dans son monde, son sanctuaire. Mais exceptionnellement, même ainsi elle n'arrive pas à se calmer.

« Ressaisis-toi Ruthie, s'ordonne-t-elle mentalement, il te reste encore des heures à attendre, tu as le temps. »

Et alors même qu'elle inspire et expire en se disant cela, les portes de sa plantation s'ouvrent sur Goldova.

— Nous avons un nouveau roi, déclare-t-il simplement à une Rutherfor prise de court.

Elle hésite un instant, puis hoche la tête et déploie un tunnel protecteur pour permettre à Goldova, Lip, Rap et le nouveau Shaman King de traverser son domaine. C'est trop tôt. La troisième manche n'a pas pu se dérouler si vite !

Ses interrogations s'évanouissent quand Goldova s'efface devant Hao.

« Pas vraiment une surprise », pense-t-elle.

Elle se reconcentre et se force à être « professionnelle ». Elle prend la tête du cortège, raconte des pans d'histoire de la civilisation extraterrestre qui leur a apporté la cloche de l'oracle.

Encore une fois, Hao voit clair à travers son âme. Il a compris qu'elle n'était pas une extraterrestre, juste une Pache ordinaire qui se cache derrière un over-soul. L'extraterrestre, c'est Grey Saucer, son secret le mieux gardé, le fantôme qui ne s'accroche qu'à des gens de sa famille. Comment peut-il la percer à jour aussi vite ?

Lorsqu'il la quitte pour pénétrer dans le domaine du roi, Rutherfor relâche la pression, et s'aperçoit qu'elle tremble.

…

Son masque a volé en éclats.

Elle ne sait dire si c'est un drame ou une libération. Puis elle le ressent, l'éveil Shaman King. Son cœur se sert dans sa poitrine et, plus que la mort de Lip et Rap, plus que la folie de Goldova, c'est le voir tendre la main pour s'emparer d'elle qui l'effraie le plus.

…

Servir le Shaman King lui avait toujours paru être une mission fantastique et honorifique. Un aboutissement, en quelque sorte. Et ça l'était… la moitié du temps. L'autre moitié, les autres Paches et elle-même courraient un peu partout pour répondre aux caprices de l'enfant-roi. C'était un tantinet frustrant, à la longue. Mais Rutherfor tenait bon.

La majeure partie du temps, elle était avec Nichrom. Il semblait redevenu comme avant, plus souriant, plus heureux. La présence de Chrom n'y était évidemment pas pour rien. Il passait la plus grande partie de son temps, quand il était avec elle, à lui parler de son frère. Chrom et lui sont allés compter les éléphants. Chrom et lui sont allés compter les coquillages

— Les coquillages ? lui avait demandé de répéter Rutherfor, incrédule.

— Comme les chasseurs d'ivoire ne peuvent plus tuer les éléphants, ils se rabattent sur les coquillages, lui avait expliqué Nichrom.

Quand il ne lui parlait pas de Chrom, Nichrom lui parlait de Ren. Il était au courant de presque tous les faits et gestes du chinois sur Terre et ne manquait pas une occasion de se moquer de lui.

— Maiden est jolie, avait glissé innocemment Rutherfor un jour alors qu'ils observaient tous deux Ren s'énerver contre Blocken.

Nichrom avait pesté tout le reste de la journée, trouvant tous les défauts du monde à l'Iron Maiden. Rutherfor avait ri sous cape.

— Toi aussi tu as déjà dû être jalouse ?

La présence soudain du roi près d'elle avait pris Rutherfor de court.

Il s'était contenté de la regarder en souriant, alors elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir à la question. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été jalouse. Du moins pas récemment. Être jalouse de Silva et Karim car ils avaient le droit de veiller tard et pas elle, alors qu'elle était tout juste âgée de quatre ans, ça ne comptait pas, si ?

Peut-être d'Anna. Tout le monde avait forcément été jaloux d'Anna à un moment, elle suscitait trop d'admiration pour que ça n'engendre pas, à un moment ou à un autre, un peu de jalousie. Kanna, par exemple, avait été brièvement jalouse d'Anna.

Hao semble prendre ses aises à côté d'elle, dans sa grande tunique orange. Ruterford n'ose pas s'asseoir, soudain intimidée.

— J'ai hésité, déclare-t-il.

— À me tuer ? devine-t-elle.

Elle se souvient de ces longues minutes où elle était restée seule avec les cadavres, sur Mû, ne sachant pas quoi faire, avant d'être accueillie par le Great Spirit. Elle n'avait pas su l'expliquer. Le temps qu'elle avait passé, par terre près des corps de Horo-Horo et Ryu, lui avait semblé être une éternité.

Le Shaman King rigole doucement.

— Le roi des étoiles et la gardienne de l'espace… dit-il rêveusement. On ferait une jolie paire, non ?


End file.
